These times are to Remember
by kaykayx17
Summary: Set way back when. Edward and Bella both have people they are supposed to be with. But what if they can't resist each other? Can they keep this forbidden love a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know, I haven't updated in a long time. But I've been pretty busy and such. Plus, I actually got bored with my other stories for now. I might get back to them later though. Who knows. But! This idea really got me excited. I like this era and thought a forbidden love kind of Ordeal was pretty exciting, So i wrote the first chapter! And If I like the reviews, I promise, promise, promise, I will get you the second chapter. Besides, It's already halfway done. : Anyways. ENJOY! :D**

"Miss Swan, Sir Jacob has asked to see you in the garden for some tea in an hour." Jasper said softly, his head bowed before me, his hair creating a curtain around his face as he spoke.

"Thank you, Jasper. You are excused." I spoke quietly, staring out the window at the vast space of sky that seemed to appear before me. Oh how I'd love to explore that land. Without rules, With the one I loved. Was that so much to ask?

My glance flickered up to the sun, judging by its position I would say It was a bit after one. That would mean I would have to meet Jacob at two. I groaned at the thought. Jacob. My fiancé. The only one I wouldn't want to have tea with this afternoon.

I stood up from the golden chair and strided across my room to the walk in closet, my dress dragging across the floor, being made to move along with whatever I did. I know how it feels.

Any other woman would raise their eyebrows at me with disbelief if they knew my thoughts. Jacob! The most handsome prince in the kingdom! I'm one to be jealous of.

But not quite. I could honestly care less about Jacob. He was a selfish, conceited pig. One with a glorious smile to show the strangers and mischievous smirk when alone in the quarters. How come I have gotten myself in this position?

"Miss Swan?" A knock came from the door.

"Come in Alice." I spoke sweetly. Alice, my maid. She was one of a kind. We grew up together without caring of our placement in things. Then she became my maid. But I didn't treat her as such. I think it's insane that ones best friend would have to serve for you. So I treated her as I would want to be treated. And we haven't had an issue yet.

"Ah, Isabella! You must get ready! You have tea with the Prince in less than an hour! How do you expect to make a good impression dressed like that?" She gave me a disbelieving look as she slipped her hands on her hips, scolding me.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Oh , Alice. You know I could care less of what that bastard thinks of me. I'd show up there in nothing but rags If I could, but we both know that would only turn him on further." I grinned at her as I raised an eyebrow, giving her an image that we both knew would be true.

She grinned at the sight and pranced over. "Ah, Well, Still. A Princess such as yourself should always be made up beautiful. Have the men gawk at your feet and help not but grin at your presence. That is what a princess Is for. Is it not?" She winked at me as she passed by, running her fingertips over my assortment of dresses, deciding carefully what I should wear.

She grasped a velvet piece of cloth and leaned up to pull the dress out. It was a deep royal blue velvet dress, with silk strips down the side that were the color of gold. It was a magnificent dress, but not one I thought should be worthy of Jacob to see myself in.

"Alice, Be reasonable. This dress is way to good for Jacob." I ran my fingers over the velvet, the soft prickles of cotton giving my fingers the touch of wonders. I smiled a little at the beautiful dress. It was my mothers, when she was queen. When she passed on, She left me with all her extraordinary gifts of clothing and jewelry and so much more. Way more than I could ask for. I suppose She was giving me a positive outlook on life opposed to the negative one. She was leaving me with father. The one who got me in this whole ordeal with Jacob. I scoffed. This was pure evil from both ends. Why me?

"Isabella, You need to show him off. Keep him pleased but still let him no that you are no way interested in him." She gave me a huge grin. That sneaky pixie. Always knowing how to get the best of people.

I smiled a little bigger as I took the dress from her hands and held it out to myself for a closer look. "I suppose you're right, Alice. Not that it matters anyways. We're engaged, and nobody can get me out of it. Well, accept my father. And you know that is of no use." I gave her a glance and saw that she knew. Of course, She knew him as long as I did. And hated him all the same.

I stepped out of the closet and laid the heavy dress on top of the bedspread as I reached back and started to withdraw the strings out of the current dress I had on when I felt two hands stop mine.

"Let me get that, Princess." I heard a smile in her voice as her small fingers made quick work of the strings and soon the dress gave, falling In a pile at my feet, leaving me in my off white bodice, underwear and stockings.

"Alice. What did I tell you about calling me that?" I glanced behind me and gave her a stern, but playful look. I looked back and took the dress, but she stopped me once more, taking the dress from my hands and crouching down by my ankles as she opened the top up, holding it for me to step into.

"Now Isabella. You are princess and should be treated like one. " I glanced down to see her with a small smirk as I stepped carefully into the dress.

"Stupid pixie…" I muttered under my breath as she brought the dress up and the thick straps over my shoulders to lay accordingly there, my white skin showing clear as day, all the way down to my cleavage. Or lack there of.

Alice chuckled softly and began pulling at the strings forcefully, keeping the dress night and tight. And of course one that goes without breathing. For a small girl she sure had quite the strength. I gasped a few times before I felt her tiny hands let go. I let out a breath and felt my stomach stop at the thick cloth. Yup, no breathing today.

I walked over to the mirror and smiled at the sight of my mothers dress on me. It was absolutely ravishing. I frowned once my eyes made contact with my hair. I raised a hand and twirled a wave in between my fingers. What a haystack my hair becomes. I sighed.

"Now, now. We can make quick work of that too. Don't worry your head off. " Alice smiled and sat me down on the golden chair and brought a thick brush through the tangles, making me grimace and flinch as my hair was being pulled out of my skull.

"Don't be delicate or anything, Alice. Just tear off all my hair. I'm sure Jacob will want to marry me then." I playfully said with an angered set on my face before a smile fell upon. "Actually, now that I think about. That would be marvelous! Just pull my hair a bit here a bit there.." I brought up my hands, telling her where as I showed her, " And then when he sees I'm nothing more than a hideous hag. He'll want nothing more to do with me!" I yelped in surprise as she pulled on my hair on purpose this time, scowling at me in the mirror.

"Humor me, Bella." She said as a matter of fact and went back to my hair, pinning strands up, leaving strands down until She got to a thick mess of curls on my head while some fell to rest upon my shoulders. I leaned forward as to stand when her small hand pressed me back. "Not so fast, My lady." She spoke and hurried over to my vanity, where all my jewelry and make up was kept, coming back with powered and a little oval full of a dark brown eye shadow.

"Alice…You know how I feel about eye shadow." I warned her before she pushed the brush against my cheek and forehead, covering my face in a ghostly powder before laying on the eye shadow on my delicate eyelids. I coughed a few times before opening my eyes to a wonderful sight. "You always know how to make me beautiful, Alice. I thank you." I smiled kindly at her before standing up and walking towards the door. "I suppose I should be leaving now." I frowned at the thought.

"Don't fret, Miss Swan. Just have a little tea with him, It'll be over before you know it." She smiled reassuringly, but it didn't help.

"Yeah, And before I know it I'll be married to the pig." I scoffed and opened the thick wooden door, stepping out into the long corridor. I glanced back and waved at the small girl before turning and stepping down the corridor, My shoes echoing throughout the empty room.

I sighed and kept my feet on my shoes as I walked, not wanting to fall. I took a couple more steps before a hard surface crashed into me. My hands flew up, grabbing onto whatever I ran into for support, Not wanting to fall so early in the day already. A large hand was placed on the small of my back as they held me up, keeping me from stumbling backwards any further.

"Ah. I'm so sorry…" I spoke quickly stepping away from the persons body quickly, not wanting to make either of us uncomfortable. Although, I was the one with the deep pink flush appearing over my cheeks.

"Same old Isabella I see." A velvet voice spoke from the man before me. My eyes flickered up to his face in surprise and I gasped. His hand that was on the small of my back reached up and gently touched my cheek with the back of his fingers. "In a hurry?"

I swallowed. "Edward." I breathed out, staring into his deep emerald eyes. I quickly shook my head, clearing the ramble of thoughts that appeared in my head and gave him a quick smile. "Yes. I'm meeting Jacob in the garden, and I'm pretty sure by now I am running late." I smiled to him reassuringly, trying best to keep my act up.

"Oh, I see." He spoke quietly, his eyes flickering away from mine, but not before a saw a hint in them. Sadness?

I laughed awkwardly, looking a different way as well, not sure what to say. "Shouldn't you be with Rosalie anyways?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying, but wondering why he was in this corridor anyways. And how could he have been so silent that I didn't even hear him?

His head turned towards me and I could feel his eyes staring at me for awhile before his voice spoke out again. "Well, Yes. I suppose I should. I was just looking for someone…actually…" His forehead creased as he thought hard about something before he brought his calm face back again. "It was well seeing you, Isabella." He bowed his head slightly and walked around me, and continued down the corridor once more.

I took a deep breath and took another step and got back into my stride. I raised one hand and pressed it to my cheek for a moment, feeling the hot sensation flow on to my fingertips. Why was I blushing so much? Jacob would surely notice.

**review review review. :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I really like this story haha. So I wanted the next chapter out. I'm halfway done with the third one. I'm enjoying this quite a bit..and I have so many ideas for it! Ahh, I'm happy. Haha. Well! Here you go. **

**Chapter Two.**

"Miss Swan! Right this way. Prince Jacob has been waiting quite awhile for you." I nodded politely to one of Jacobs men and continued under the flower canopies until I made way to a small white table with two white chairs and a very tall Jacob standing behind one with a smug smile on his face.

"My lady." He bowed his head slightly and took my hand delicately in his , raising it to his mouth , placing a small kiss on it as his eyes met mine. I looked away.

"Jacob." I said plainly as I took a seat quickly, before he could pull it out for me. He noticed. He chuckled softly and walked to the other side of the table and sat down. He reached over and took the handle on a hot kettle, pouring us both a little tea, before setting it back down and looking back towards me.

"How are you, love?" He asked sweetly, his eyes twinkling in the sun.

I hesitated for a moment and cleared my throat, looking down at my tea before taking a hold on it with my thumb and fore finger, bringing the small cup up to my lips and taking a small sip. "Fine. " I stated bleakly. Focus, Bella. Focus. He's a bastard. A bastard, bastard, bastard. You want nothing to do with him!

I continued to shout at myself when another one of his chuckles broke through. I looked up to see his elbows upon the table his hands clasped under his chin and an amused look on his face as he stared at me.

My eyebrow creased as I gave him a confused look, blushing slightly. "W-What?" I stuttered.

He reached over and placed a piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek as he pulled away. "Why are you so cold to me, Bella?" Bella. How dare he use my nickname. To him I was Isabella! We aren't that close. Nor will we ever be. Oh how he gets me so furious..

I continued to rant in my head before his hand cupped my chin, bringing my head up to look at him. His eyes turned hard, but a smile kept on his face. "Hmm?" He questioned, still waiting for my answer apparently.

"I'm not." I stated firmly, my face obviously angered. But how could I not be when he was keeping me in place like a dog. He can't treat me like this. I will not allow it! My eyes continued to bore into his, keeping his eyes with mine, I never flinched away.

Eventually he pulled away, chuckling again as he pulled his handkerchief and set it upon his lap, "Oh how you amuse me, Bella.." He spoke quietly.

"Isabella." I stated, keeping my eyes on him. He glanced up at me a bit surprise at my statement then smiled slightly.

"Isabella." He agreed and busied himself with his tea as he set 3 sugar cubes in his small cup and stirred it slowly with the small silver spoon set beside the cup, tapping the side of the cup before setting it down on the table and bringing the cup to his lips, taking a small sip. He moaned at the taste. I flinched from the sound as a few memories came into mind at that one sound.

He must have noticed my expression. "Getting excited, love?" His smug smile made me sick and I looked away fiercely and laughed.

"I've never been excited around you, Jacob." I spat, not making eye contact with him.

I saw from the corner of my eye that he frowned, and his hand balled up into a fist. He stood up abruptly and glanced over at his men. "I'm going to take Miss Swan," He sneered," For a walk. You gentlemen please clean up, or call the maids to do it. We'll be back soon." His glance went back to me as he held out a hand for me to take. I glanced at it before standing up and walking ahead of him onto the path, not wanting to even touch him for the shortest amount of time.

I could feel his presence behind me and shuddered at the thought. What was he thinking right now? He was angry, I knew that for sure. But what would he do about that?

He caught up with me and strided next to me, placing his large hand on the small of my back, guiding me. His touch made me squirm and all I wanted to do was run.

"Isabella," He started, speaking casually as he looked around the garden. "We are to be wed. And I would advise you that it would be wise if you started acting like a better fiance towards me. Rather than treating me like some unworthy servant of yours." I frowned and clenched my teeth. We stopped under a canopy of roses as he turned looked at me hard in the face. His hand cupped my cheek again and he ran his thumb over my lips, and pressed through trying to press into my mouth but my teeth stopped him and he frowned.

"Bella. You must learn to obey me." He growled and I opened my teeth a little and he smiled. I bit down. He scream in pain and brought his hand back quickly, looking at the red teeth marks in his thumb before staring back at me. He growled once more, this one sounding more threatening.

He took his large hands and pushed them against my shoulders, pushing me back against the canopy of roses, their thorns that wrapped around the pickets, digging into my bare flesh. I yelped in pain. But he didn't care, he closed the space between us and pressed his lips harshly to mine slipping is tongue into my mouth forcefully before I had time to even realize what he was doing. I could bit down on his tongue, but I feared for worse consequences than when I bit his thumb.

I clenched my eyes tight and tried to get my tongue as far away from his as possibly, but he wouldn't have it. He twirled and pushed and slopped all over mine until he was satisfied. He pulled away and smiled triumphantly down at me. I glared at him with as much hate that I had within me.

"Serves you right, Wretch." He spat at me, his words making me flinch. He let go of my shoulders and stepped back, shrugging his jacket forward and continued to stare at me.

"I will see you at the masquerade ball the day after tomorrow." He spoke calmly. "Don't bother trying to hide from me, Bella. I will find you, no matter what lengths you go to." He threatened. "Be smart." He warned then stepped away for a moment before glancing back at me. "I wont be in your quarters tonight nor tomorrow night for I have other matters to attend to. I'm sure you will miss me ever so much." He smirked and walked off, a cockiness in his step.

My knees turned to jello and collapsed before me as I bent down on the hard ground, leaning up against the canopy. I brought my knees to me head and rested there before the sobs came pouring out of me. I clasped my hands against my face trying to take deep breaths, but it wasn't happening. I couldn't stop. Every tear that I saved up for the past 4 months came pouring out of me. Unstoppable. All the times I stopped myself for the sake of my pride and others. It came back to haunt me.

I just continued to cry, and cry, and cry. My life had turned to hell.

"Isabella?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Please let that be my imagination. Please tell me he isn't really seeing me like this. Please. "Are you okay?" He ask frantically. I could feel his presence in front of me.

I opened my eyes but they were clouded with tears so all I could make out was his figure but nothing other than that. "I'm fine." I mumbled and brushed a tear off my cheek, moving my head to the right, not wanting to acknowledge that he was looking at me intently.

He could feel his thumbs under my eyes and on my cheeks, brushing away the tears. "Who made you cry, Isabella?" He asked softly, but a tinge of angry crossed his tone.

I bowed my head again, my hair falling in front of my face so he couldn't see me. "Nobody. Don't worry about it. Don't worry about me." I muttered, closing my eyes, letting a few more tears let loose down my cheeks as I started to calm down.

Edward scoffed. "How could I not worry about you?" He asked. He seemed frustrated. Why? He had no reason to be. He could go be with his beautiful Rosalie and forget all about me. Why was he getting all worked up over this.

I glanced up through my hair to see his forehead creased as he looked down at the ground. "Why are you so upset?" I asked softly. Hoping not to offend him in anyway. I wiped the few tears that escaped and brushed a lock of hair out of the way so that I could see him better.

He close his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Someone hurt you Isabella. How could I not be upset?" He spoke almost inaudibly that I had to strain to hear him. "Bastard…" He said under his breath, probably hoping that I didn't hear him. But I did. He knew it was Jacob.

I reached over and put two fingers underneath his chin, tilting his face up a bit so that his emerald eyes met my brown ones. "I'm fine." I spoke surely so that my voice didn't crack. So that he believed me.

He stared at me for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, holding me tightly. I froze. "You're a horrible liar." He said into my hair. He knew. How could he know? I thought I did perfectly? The best I had ever done? How could he so easily see through me? Was I that easy to read? I just froze in his arms as he hugged me until my sniffling stopped. He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. He smiled a little and brushed his thumbs against my cheek then stood up, taking my hand with him.

"Lets take a walk." He spoke and I smiled. How could I refuse? I stood up and squeezed his hand gently as he lead the way, taking a path through the garden then exiting it, stepping through the forest somewhere I had never seen before.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked curiously. I carefully watched my footing as I stepped over tree limbs and rocks. I definitely couldn't fall in this dress. Oh no sir. I grunted a few times, almost tripping over small twigs in my way. Edward chuckled and caught my arm every time.

"You don't explore often, do you?" He questioned, his eyes extremely amused.

I glared. "No. As you can see, I'm extremely clumsy. In a dress no less. This is a disaster waiting to happen." I spoke as I tripped over a tree limp. He caught me again as he chuckled.

"We're almost there, Don't worry." He smiled and looked forward. I followed his gaze and noticed the gap in the trees showing light and a wide open field. I smiled and concentrated harder on how I walked. The best I did, the sooner we would get there.

Eventually, We got there and stepped into the clearing. I gasped. We had entered a beautiful meadow. The grass was greener than anywhere else in the kingdom. And the trees, the trees had blossoms of all kinds, following us everywhere. There was a small body of water that was placed in the middle. Small lily pads and weeds stuck out , making the overall scene extremely…peaceful.

"It's beautiful, Edward.." I spoke softly as I took a step , walking around and feeling my feet sink into the soft ground.

"I come here when I'm sad or upset. Or just need to think. I thought it would bring peace to your mind, Isabella." He kept looking at me, observing my reactions, studying my every mood. My cheeks started turning red and I turned my face away.

I continued along and there was a small ping in my mind. Kind of yelling at me. Telling me something. Letting me know something that I had forgotten. My forehead creased. This meadow almost seemed familiar.

"Have I been here before?" I spoke to myself mostly, but I must've been loud enough for Edward to hear me because I heard him intake a breath.

"So you remember." He didn't question. He said it as a statement. I turned my head and gave him a confused glance. "We've been here before, as children. Do you recall? Our mothers were friends. We were playmates as children. I was hoping you'd hadn't forgotten, My lady." He smiled his crooked smile that took my breath away and I had to remember to breath.

I grinned at him. "You're always so kind to me , Edward. Did you know that? Why do you think that is?" I smiled playfully and twirled myself around, my dress flowing horizontally around me as I started laughing. I could feel him looking at me. I could feel him smiling at me. It made me blush even more.

He didn't answer my question, So I just let it go. He wasn't much of one to fall to persuasion , So I'd save my question for later. I flattened my dress underneath my bottom and sat carefully down on the ground, facing the body of water, watching the shimmers of the sunset reflect off it. We had been here for quite a bit now and it was already turning dark.

I glanced over at Edward and saw that he was coming over and sitting beside her, leaving a little space between them. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Edward." I spoke softly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"For what?" He asked as he stared off into the sunset.

"For bringing me here. I feel so much calmer now, It's peaceful here. I love it." I sighed and smile.

"Anything for you, Isabella." He whispered and turned his head to press his lips into my hair.

My blush grew redder as I clenched my eyes closed and opened them again to see they were in the same position. So this wasn't a dream. I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes again, my thoughts spreading out, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. All the while knowing that Edward where right there beside me. What was this feeling? Happiness? No way. The thought shocked me but I knew it was true.

Being with Edward made me happy.

**Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"_Children! Don't run too far! Dinner will be ready soon, and you mustn't be late!" My mother shouted from the door of the castle. We just giggled and ran along through the woods, holding hands like there was no tomorrow._

"_Where are we going, Eddie?" I squealed as I tripped over a small twig and stumbled, but his hand kept me up. _

"_You'll see, I want to show you something." The little boy turned to me, his emerald eyes shinning bright and his bronze hair all out of whack. I couldn't help but giggle. _

"_You know I don't like surprises! Tellll meeee!" I chanted and smiled. "If you don't tell me, Alice and I will beat up on you! Even Emmett wouldn't be able to save you! You know how Alice gets, Eddie…I don't think you want to go up against her. Especially since her mother is cutting off her toy supply lately. You know how she gets!" I sang and teased him. Hoping he'd give in. But of course, he did not. _

"_Just hang on a moment, Bella. You don't have to sick Alice on me just yet, We're almost there." He grinned his gorgeous smile and winked at me as we hopped across a small creek and up a hill, running into a beautiful clearing. It was the meadow. _

"_Eddie! This is beautiful!" I shouted and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tight. He seemed to freeze under my touch. I stepped away and blushed slightly before running away and down into the water, splashing around and searching for fish._

"_What are you doing now, Bella!" He shouted from across the meadow._

"_Fish, Eddie! Fish! I want to touch a fish!" I shouted back, giggling._

"_Fishing is for boys! Not for girls!" _

_I frowned. "I don't think it should matter. Fish are fish. It shouldn't matter who touches them." I crossed my arms and pouted a bit before spotting a small fish and diving for it, sinking under the water, missing it completely. I came above the water, coughing._

"_Bella! Bella!" Eddie rushed over to my side, pulling me out of the water. "Are you okay!?" He asked frantically as I continued to cough. I started shivering so I crossed my arms and held them against my body, trying to create body heat for myself. He apparently noticed. He took off his small jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I pulled it against me and smiled._

"_Thank you, Eddie." I leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly and pulled back quickly enough to see him blush a beautiful red. _

_He rubbed the spot where he was kissed and turned away from my eyes. _

"_What?" I asked curiously. He should be over the kiss by now. It wasn't a big deal._

_He glanced over at me and a quick look down that I just caught. I looked down at myself and noticed my shirt was see-through from the water. My breasts clearing showing through the thin white fabric._

"_Oh." I frowned and slipped my arms through his coat and buttoned it up, turning towards him to smile. "All better!" I shouted. He smiled at the lightened mood._

_We ran around a few times, splashing in the water and playing tag. Eventually sunset started coming, the sky turning a bright pink, a orange color clashing within it._

"_We should head back." Edward spoke up and glanced at me. I smiled and took his hand. _

"_Yeah."_

_We headed through the woods and walked through the garden in the castles courtyard. Suddenly, Edward pulled me aside behind some bushes and peeked over._

"_What?" I whispered, wondering why we were hiding._

"_Shhh! Look over there." He pointed over the bushes towards a canopy with a bench underneath where a couple cuddled, entranced with each other. They were hugging and kissing each others neck and lips and cheeks. They couldn't keep their hands off each other._

"_What are they doing?" I asked curiously. He turned toward me and his eye brow creased as if he didn't know what to say._

"_They're being affectionate." He stated simply._

"_What does that mean?" I pressed, wanting to know more._

"_Well, they're touching each other and not wanting be away for one moment because they love each other." He started to blush a light pink._

"_Love? Like how our parents love us?" I questioned._

"_Sort of. Accept this is a love between a man and a woman. When two people really care about one another and just seem to smile at the thought of the other person, They usually are in love. This kind of love is special, one where you would die for each other and want to be together forever…" he spoke off into a whispered when his thoughts wandered._

_I smiled a little and tilted my head. "You mean like how we care about each other?" _

_He flushed a dark , dark red, and turned his face away from me. "I suppose."_

_I grinned. "I love you Edward." I spoke thoroughly and placed my hands on either side of his face so that I could adjust him to look at me as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. A soft chaste kiss._

_After a small moment and pulled back and smiled at his shocked face. He seemed a bit flustered as he brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably._

"_I love you too, Bella." He spoke in a slight whisper._

I jolted awake, Immediately running a hand through my disheveled hair and looking around the room, wincing as the early morning sun caught my eye. "Ouch." I mumbled and closed my eyes for a moment.

Last night once it got dark, Edward walked me home and said goodnight, leaving me to my quarters where I quickly got ready for bed and crashed, undisturbed by any Prince what so ever. That was the best part of the whole night. No grunts or moans coming from a certain pig in the middle of the night.

I wonder why I had that dream? I wondered suddenly. We were both around the age of eight back then. I couldn't believe I forgot that day. Was it because of the encounter in the meadow again? It was a wonderful dream. I miss those days. The days when I had a mother. The days where I could freely love whomever I wanted. Edward…Oh how I missed him. But what could I do about that now? We were both destined to be with other people. Fate seemed to have worked against us in that way. How unfortunate.

"Isabella? Are you up?" A voice called from behind the door. Alice.

"Yes, Alice. Come in, Come in." I scooted up in bed and let my hands fall in my lap when she opened the door and grinned.

"You slept in later than usual, My lady. Did you have a long night?" Her features were crossed with amusement, telling me she knew something.

I groaned. "What did you see, Alice?" I watched her as she walked over to the dress from yesterday that I dropped on the floor last night after I got home. She picked it up and folded it over her arm, walking around the room even more, attempting to look busy.

"Oh nothing…" She traced her finger along the edge of the bed. "Only a very happy handsome Edward and a very beautiful Isabella showing up late last night at your door." She spoke and the side of her mouth flickered upward.

"It was nothing really. We just took a walk." I looked down at my clasped hands as my cheeks turned a light red. She saw.

"Oh that is a lie, Isabella. You and I both know it. I seem to recall a little boy and girl whom were the best of friends in our childhood years…" She glanced up at me and grinned.

"Was it that noticeable?" I whispered.

"Was what noticeable?" Her forehead creased.

I closed my eyes an leaned back against the wooden headboard. "How happy I am when I'm around him." I stated simply. I knew it was true, but could other people tell too? Was I really that easy to read?

"That is nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Swan. Edward is a delightful and not to mention yummy, character. It is perfectly normal to be drawn to him." I opened my eyes a little to see her smiling and I couldn't help but smile in reaction.

I looked towards the door and the bit the inside of my lip for a moment. "Jasper?" I questioned loud enough for him to hear if he was behind the door, which was where he usually was.

The door opened and Jaspers lean body stepped through, his long blonde hair perfectly done back in a ponytail at the back of his neck. "Yes, Princess?"

I groaned internally at the title he named me. "What is on the agenda today?" I asked curiously, tipping my head to the side a little. Maybe I could spend a little more time with Edward again today if I didn't already have much planned.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Actually, Miss Swan. You don't have an business to attend to today. Although, Your father as requested a meeting with you. But I supposed that wouldn't be reasonable, So I didn't mark it down." I smiled a little. "You have been given a day to relax so that tomorrow you are fresh and alive to get ready for the ball in time. " The smile faded. The ball. Jacob. Shit.

I put on a fake smile and raised my head to meet Jaspers eyes. "Thank you, Jasper. You are dismissed to do whatever you please for the rest of the day." I saw him smile and turn to leave when his eyes flickered to Alice's whom was standing beside my bed, folding a few garments. Their eyes met and I saw Alice blush as Jasper left, shutting the door behind him.

I glanced back at Alice who was looking down, purposely trying to avoid my eyes. I cleared my throat. "Um, Alice?" She still didn't meet my eyes. "What was that?" I asked, amused.

Her cheeks flushed even more so. "What was what, My lady?" She spoke quietly, the crack in her voice apparent.

"Oh I don't know, Maybe the way you two looked at each other and I swear I saw fireworks in your eyes. But maybe it just my drowsy head, I did wake up quite late today.." I trailed off, leaving her to blush a deep crimson.

I got up on my bed on all fours and crawled over to her, sitting crossed legged before her. "You know you can't lie to me, Alice. I know you better than anyone else in this kingdom."

She finally looked up into my eyes and broke down. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" She was in friend mode now. I missed it. She crawled up on the bed and sat crossed legged across from me, her eyes excited. "We're in love, Bella! He's so amazing. I can't stop thinking about him! You know how we work together for you and well we just started talking and it just happened! One moment we were speaking about how delightful it was working with such a generous Princess and the next our lips were pressed together, our hands traveling everywhere possible. Oh you cannot imagine how his hands felt against my bare flesh-"

I held up my hands in front of her. Motioning her to speak no further. "I think I get the picture Alice. " She just smiled silently, her body shaking with excitement. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy you found someone, And Jasper being the perfect gentlemen, Or so I thought before I heard that little tidbit…I think it's just wonderful. I'm happy for you, really." I faltered a little at the end. I didn't want to mention how jealous I was also. She had found her true love with no problems what so ever. Oh how I wish my love life could be that simple.

She just grinned. Like a child at Christmas. Nothing could make her sad. A little realization flickered through her eyes and she bounced off the bed. "I'm sorry. I got side tracked from work." She made her way into the closet, placing clothes in their correct places.

"You know that you're not really my maid, Alice. You're my best friend and whenever you want to talk, I'm here. Don't think that you are anything less." I moved my body to the side to see her in the closet and she was looking towards me with a smile on her face and bleary eyes.

"You're my best friend too, Isabella." she spoke and grinned, wiping a finger under her eye.

I smiled and hoped off the bed and into the closet with her. "So I'm thinking…I'd go see Edward again today…" I mentioned and blushed a light pink.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, What are you going to wear!?" Of course she's more worried about my wardrobe.

I laughed and had her pick out a simple light pink casual dress for me to wear. She put it on for me and ruffled up my hair in a stylish sort of way until I was all done up. I smiled and walked towards the door opening it up and seeing Jasper to the side. He looked a bit flustered when he saw me, considering he blushed wildly. "I already know Jasper. And I'm happy for you. But I'd like to ask a favor of you." He nodded once and I continued. "Do you have an idea of what Edwards agenda is of today?"

He smiled softly, "Edwards schedule is no more busy then yours, My lady. Right about now I have heard that he is in the southern building in the music ward, practicing. I'd bet you could find him there now." I smiled politely and spoke a soft thanks then glanced behind me at Alice who was bouncing on her toes once again.

"Have a nice day you two." I smiled and turned on my heel, heading down the corridor and out into the courtyard, heading to the south building.

I made it halfway down the hallway when I froze. Tunes of all kinds floated through the air and swept by me. Music? I took another step, watching my feet as I go to make I was being as quiet as possible. I eventually made it to the door to the music room and gasped.

There I saw Edward, sitting with his back towards me on a bench by the piano. His slender fingers moving along the keys playing a sweet tune that filled the room with serene. I took a step inside the room, closer and closer, being drawn into the music. It was absolutely…magical.

He was wearing a white flimsy undershirt tucked into a pair of tan trousers. His hair was as messy as usual. As I stepped closer I could see that his eyes were closed and he was feeling the music through his fingertips. Not reading off any sheets of music, just playing from the heart.

The thought made my heart flutter.

Suddenly he stopped and tensed in his seat. He groaned to himself and his elbows leaned down on the keys, creating a nasty sound that echoed throughout the room. He put his hands over his face and seemed stressed out.

I took another step closer, so that I stood right behind him. "What has got you so sad, Edward?" I spoke quietly.

He turned around quickly on the bench and gasped as he saw me, his hand flying over his heart as to contain the beating that quickened with the shock. "Isabella." He breathed.

My mouth quirked up, amused. "Did I give you a fright?" I raised my eyebrows and passed by him slowly as I trailed my fingers over the top of the piano, glancing at him every now and then.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked, not answering my question. He seemed a little afraid of my response. Hoping I didn't hear the song, I supposed. But why wouldn't he want anybody to hear that lovely tune?

"Long enough to hear the loveliest melody that my ears have ever encountered." I grinned at him and glanced down at the piano. "Was that one of your creations?"

He looked down at the keys and nodded quietly. "Yes. It came to me a few years ago and I have been tweaking it ever since."

"What is it named?" I was curious. Did he write it for Rosalie? A tune like that seemed to be dedicated to a lover. One who is very much adored.

"Um… I haven't thought of a name yet…"He seemed to be distracted the quickly stood up and gave me a fake smile. I can see right through you, Edward… "What brings you to this side of the building, Isabella?" He smiled my favorite smile and I smiled in reaction to it.

"I had a dream about you last night, Edward…" I glanced up at him and smirked.

"Oh? What about? Hopefully nothing too…personal. " He seemed to blush at that. "Would you tell me of it?" He raised his eyebrows in hope.

I smiled and chuckled softly. "No, nothing that is inappropriate. Just a dream of the past. Take a walk with me, and I'll tell you all about it." I smiled and walked towards the door, knowing that he would follow. In time he came into step right beside of me.

"Remember when we were eight, Edward?" I glanced at him and saw that he was staring at me. I quickly looked away and blushed.

"Yes. I do believe that you were the clumsiest child that had ever stepped foot in this kingdom." He chuckled silently to himself at the memory. I grimaced.

"Yes…I do recall that. But anyways. I had a dream about the first time you brought me to that meadow that you took me to yesterday," I glanced back up at him to see his green eyes deep in thought. "Do you remember that day?"

He nodded once.

"It was a beautiful day. I remember I tried to go fishing and fell in. You gave me your jacket. "I blushed as I left out the minor detail of the see-through shirt. I glanced up to see him blushing a bit, he remembered that part as well. "Then we went back and saw that couple." The color changed to deep crimson on both of us. "I can't believe I had forgotten that day, It was very memorable." I sighed to myself and looked down at my feet as I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Yes. I haven't forgotten that day for a moment. That was the first time you had said you loved me, Bella." Bella. He used my nickname. How long has it been since I've heard that from his seductive voice?

"It was the first time that you said it as well…Eddie." I chuckled at his nickname and looked up to see one side of his lips up in that perfect smile. I looked back down and frowned a little. "What happened to us?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer for awhile and then he suddenly stopped. I looked up to see his eyes boring into mine. There was something there behind them though, Those deep emerald eyes darkened with something that I must have been mistaken about.

"Prince Jacob! We have to go to the East Building to discuss the plans of tomorrow night. Have you forgotten?" We both flinched at the sound of a mans voice and looked behind us to see Jacob and one of his men walking down, Not having seen us yet.

"No I have not. But I'm looking for Bella, I heard she was in this building and I'm curious to see what she is up to. That's part of my role as her fiancé." I clenched me teeth at the word and was about to stomp up to him when Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me into a small room off to the side, usually kept to hold the towels and sheets for the bedding. We pushed into the room and were pushed up against the wall. I couldn't see a single thing but I could still make out Jacobs voice from behind the door. A cooling breath stopped my train of thought.

I looked up and could see the outline of Edwards face in the dark, his face only inches from mine. His breath came out in slow full breaths and the warmth of it hit my face soothingly. I could feel myself blush.

"Edward." I whispered quietly and could faintly hear the footsteps outside fading away.

His face leaned into mine, his lips merely a few millimeters away from mine. "Bella." He breathed out.

A realization came to me then. Before, when he was staring at me. That emotion, the one I couldn't see before Jacob came into the picture. I could see that emotion clearly now though. _Desire._

**I enjoyed this chapter : It's the longest one I've ever written so far. Haha, I'm proud of myself : I have tons and tons of ideas so review review review and i'll get them to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

My eyes fluttered closed and my breath became irregular. This was too good to be true. I could feel him moving a little closer, his breath becoming as irregular as mine.

Suddenly, He pushed away from me and moved to the other side of the small closet, his hand over his mouth. "Hide." He hissed quietly and I quickly looked around me, noticing a small hole in the corner, surrounded by towels. I quickly stepped in there and ducked my head.

The door opened then, a maid whose name has slipped my mind, entered. She gasped as she saw a dark Edward in the corner, her hand flying to her heart. "Sir Edward! What are you doing in a place such as this?" She asked frantically.

"Oh, Angela. I apologize sincerely, I was just gathering a few…supplies, for my fiancé. I'll be out of your way in no time. Please, excuse me." The maid nodded her head and gathered a few sheets before leaving the small room. He smiled politely to her then glanced at me as she left. "Come on."

I got up and walked out of the room. We walked down the corridor quietly. Awkward silence. What had just happened? What if the maid didn't show up? Oh how I wanted to ask him all these question. But what if he regretted it? What if he didn't want to? And now he was disgusted with me? I cursed myself mentally for acting so foolish.

"I'm sorry." My head whipped up to look at him in shock. He's _sorry_?

"I acted foolishly back there, and for that I am very sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such a dilemma especially since we both have lovers! I'm appalled with myself. I apologize once more. Please forgive me…Isabella." He stared into my eyes. His filled with all the sincere in the universe. So he had regretted it. I should've seen that coming.

I chuckled quietly. "I shall give you my apologies too for I went along with it. We both acted…foolish. We shall just forgive and forget, Edward." I put on a forced smile and nodded my head once before taking my eyes away from his quickly for I could feel the burning of tears behind them.

I could feel his eyes still on me as a tear let loose and I quickly raised my hand to rid it from existence. But he noticed everything. His hand reached out towards me but hesitated in mid-air. "Isabella…" He spoke quietly, his voice seeming strained.

I smiled again and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to make direct eye contact. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just a little…overwhelmed. You know me. " I laughed a little without humor and quickened my pace a bit.

His hand stopped me by clutching my arm. "Stop." He spoke firmly. I paused, looking down at my feet.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Look at me, Isabella." I shook my head, a sniffle breaking through. "Look at me." He said with more authority.

I clenched my teeth and looked straight at him. Watery eyes and all. He looked taken back. His eyes wide, his mouth agape. He quickly composed himself and reached out to brush a tear away.

"Sadness isn't for you, Isabella. You should be happy." Edward whispered. I was angered a bit at the comment.

"Happy? I should be happy, Edward?" I sneered. "What do I have to be happy about? I dislike my father with every ounce in my existence but that doesn't waver him for he still tends to make my life a living hell. I am destined to be joined with a man whom I absolutely loathe and in love with a man whom I can never be with no matter what the circumstances!" I shouted at him, then realizing what I said, I took a step back, covering my mouth with both of my small hands. "Oh, dear. I should go." I didn't glanced at his face as I turned on my heel and quickly walked down the corridor before breaking out in a run.

"Isabella!" I faintly heard a voice call. It could've been Edwards. Actually, It could've been anybodies. I wasn't even sure I really heard it so I kept on running until I met my door. I saw Jaspers shocked expression as he saw me run up but before he could even open his mouth I was opening my door and slamming it shut.

Alive was in the room, tidying up the place when she turned around quickly and immediately ran over once she saw my tear stained face. "Bella! What happened?!" She asked frantically as her hands went up to my face, brushing away the marks though they didn't budge.

"I'm fine, Alice. Please, Can I just have a moment to myself?" I pleaded, looking away from her wide eyes.

She nodded silently and I head the door open and close behind me. I ran over to my bed and jumped on it, smothering my face into the mass of pillows. I silently wept for a few moments when I heard voices outside my door.

"I need to talk to her ,please, Alice." I heard a voice plead. Edward.

"I don't really think she wants to talk to you, Edward.." Alice spoke unsurely.

"Really, Edward. Give her a moment, She seemed distressed when she entered the room." Jasper chimed in.

"I just need a moment." He spoke quietly this time. He seemed sad. Why should he be sad?

There was a moment of silence. Then the door opened. I didn't look up to see who it was, I didn't want to know.

The bed sank a little to my left. Then a large hand was placed on my back and started to rub it soothingly up and down. "Bella." There's the nickname again.

I rolled my head to the side and peered up at him. "You haven't called me Bella in well over 5 years. Why Is that?" I wondered out loud.

His emerald eyes stared into mine for a moment then he sighed. "Because we lost touch, Bella." I smiled at how comfortable he was to say it now. Bella. Bella. Bella. It was music to my ears.

"Refresh my memory, Edward."

He glanced at me and then down at his hands. "We went separate ways. After your mother…passed. You changed. You were distant, You wouldn't even let me in. Then your father, he was nuisance. Arranging all those meetings with other Princes. Forcing you to meet with men you didn't even fancy. It was horrible. Then Carlisle. Setting me up with Rosalie. I know he meant no harm , but how could I say no to my father? I know telling you this doesn't mean much, because you say no to your father all the time. But…It was absurd. We were together all the time, then suddenly people were pulling us away to the point where I hadn't seen you at all." He peered up at me for a moment then looked out the window. "I went away for a year abroad to study in London for a little. I came back and Esme was planning the wedding. I checked up on you to find out that you were to be wed to _Jacob_. " He seemed to lash out the word harshly. "I didn't even know if you wanted me in your life anymore, so I kept my distance. It broke my heart ever so much. But I didn't want to interfere in your life where you might not want me. So I stayed away. Then, we met in the corridor and it seems like we hadn't talked for years. It was so….pleasant." A smiled crept up on us both. "But, Then you were crying and I knew I didn't want to stay away from you anymore. You're just hard to keep away from, Bella." He glanced back at me with a faint smile. I smiled back.

"I never wanted you to keep your distance you know. I thought you hated me, I thought I did something wrong. So I didn't approach you about it. It broke my heart as well, Edward." I reached up and lightly traced my fingertips against his cheek. He leaned into it a bit.

"You don't know how lovely that is to hear, Bella.." He breathed.

I bit my lip and looked down, my thoughts wandering. "Do you love her?" I asked suddenly.

He seemed surprise. He tilted his head a moment, thinking of who and then his answer when he spoke out wonderful words. "No, I do not…She's in love with my brother."

I looked up at him with my lips parted in shock. "Emmett?" I asked surprised. "Then why are you with her? Why isn't he with her? …I don't understand." My forehead creased as I tried to process everything.

Edward chuckled softly at my reaction. "We don't want to break Carlisle's heart. You know, He went through a lot to set up the beautiful Princess with me and for him to find out that she's not right for me, but instead for my brother…We just don't know how to tell him. I guess we drew it out a bit." He grimaced and I frowned at the 'beautiful Princess' part.

"You should tell him. Carlisle will understand."

"I know…but Emmett's afraid. Though…He is going to tell him, soon. But until then, We will play our part." He sighed at the idea and looked away once more.

I wanted to ask about what happened in the closet, before a knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

Jasper stepped in with his hands clasped behind his back. "Princess…Your father has requested dinner with you. He says it's absolutely mandatory."

I frowned. "I don't want to attend."

"I'm afraid that's not a choice…My lady…"

I groaned. "Thank you, Jasper." He exited the room and out into the hall again. I looked back towards Edward.

"I should go." He spoke and got up off the bed. I nodded silently. "I'll see you…tomorrow, at the ball." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"You're going?" I asked, surprise. He didn't seem the masquerade type.

"Why of course, It's the biggest ball in the kingdom, Everyone's going! You'd be fool to miss out, Miss Swan." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

I chuckled and threw a pillow at him. "Just go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled a little and brought his hand up to my hair, twisting it around his fingers gently. "I'll miss you."

I was shocked a bit at the statement, but grinned and pressed my lips to the inside of his palm. "I'll miss you too."

He stood there wide-eyed for a moment before bowing slightly and exiting the room, Alice coming in while he strode out.

She was biting her lip.

"Thank you. "I spoke and smiled as I got up and looked in the mirror at my appearance.

"I figured it was the right thing to do. I don't want you to not talking to each other for another 5 years."

I smiled and gave her a big hug before frowning once more.

"Dinner…with my father…"

"Should I hide all the knives and hard items in the room, My lady?" She joked as she covered her mouth when she chuckled.

"Funny, Alice. I suppose I'll just go like this. No use getting dressed up for him. It'll probably be a short dinner, Since I don't plan on being there for long. " I smiled and went towards the door. "You and Jasper have a nice dinner now." I winked at her and exited the room also, heading down to the dining hall.

I walked up to the two guards and nodded to them politely as they opened the doors for me. "Thank you." I spoke quietly and entered the empty hall which only consisted of one person. Charles Swan.

"Father." I greeted as I sat down, without his help.

He smiled slightly and sat beside me, staring at me. "How are you, Daughter?"

"Fine." I stated simply. I didn't want to converse. I wanted to get this other with and get of here.

"How's Jacob?" I knew it. I knew it. I knew it! He always brings up Jacob! As If he's the fucking love of my life. I could spit.

"I don't know. How is Jacob? I'm sure you know better than me." I smiled internally at the sarcasm.

"It seems we have to send you back to finishing school, Isabella. You still haven't learn good manners, I see." I clenched my teeth.

"Well, with a father such as you, I don't see how I could have good manners."

His fists hit the table. "Dammit, Isabella!" His voice echoed throughout the empty the space. "Why can't I have one peaceful conversation with you without you being such a smart alike!" He shouted at me. I didn't flinch.

"It's simple, Father. I dislike you. There is no reason for me to like you. And there is no law neither for the kingdom, nor of the family that states that I have to like you. So I see no reason that I should be yelled at." I spoke calmly.

He growled under his breath. "Your mother would be thoroughly disappointed in you, Isabella."

I stood up. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" I shouted at him, my face flushed.

"Don't talk back to me. There is a rule for that. Or have you forgotten?" I was definitely my fathers daughter.

"I don't know why I bothered accepting your dinner, Father. It seems I'll have to cut this short, I have lost my appetite." I turned my body as if to leave.

"No you will not, Missy. You will be seated and stay in my company. Because I am your father, and I say so. Now sit, Unless you would prefer my guards to swarm in here and have them do it for you." His cold eyes bored into mine. I clenched my fists and sat in the chair, pouting.

"Eat." He said simply as he stabbed his fork into the rough meat and slipped it into his mouth.

I did the same.

**Heres chapter four. I'm really liking this story, still. But, I'm kind of upset at how not so many reviews I have. Lik emaybe this isn't what I thought it was? Maybe I'm wrong and it sucks. I dont know. But let me know. Tell if it sucks. Tell me what needs to be improved. Tell me what you want to see. And i'll do it. I'm here to entertain you. So review and tell me. I wont be hurt.**

**review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I would suggest you wake up since it is well after noon. But I don't really want you upset with me, Hmm. What to do, What to do." A pause. "I know you can hear me, Isabella. You're going to smile soon. I know you." I smiled. Dammit.

I opened my eyes and glared at Alice. "Why do I have to be up?" My voice was raspy from sleep.

"We have to get you ready for the ball, of course!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I groaned and rolled over. "The ball isn't for another six hours, Alice. Leave me be." I spoke into the pillow. The words coming out muffled.

She pulled on my feet. "Up! Up! Up!" I groaned again.

"Fine!" I sat up in bed and glared at her once more. "What do you want?"

She grinned with triumph. "Well! Hair and Make-up…Dressing…The mask…Oh and We need to freshen up your dancing skills."

"Dancing?!" I exclaimed. "There is no way in hell I am dancing, Alice."

"Oh yes you are." She huffed and walked over to stand before me. "You're going to dance and that is final." She pointed a finger close to my face and I raised my eyebrows. She pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry. I just really want you to have a good time! And a good time involves dancing, So, Up! Up! Up!" She clapped her hands with each 'up!'

I sighed and hopped off the bed to stand lazily before her. "Okay. Now what?"

She smiled and took one hand in hers and put the other one on her shoulder, her hand going on my waist. It was sort of awkward considering she was the shorter one of the two, but also acting as the male.

"Step on my feet." I glanced at her warily and did as told and she started to walk in threes around the room. One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three. After a few rounds of that she glanced up at me.

"Think you can try it on your own?" I nodded and stepped off her feet as she started to lead. I followed slowly, tripping a few times on my own feet as we carried along. She nodded as I progressed and scowled at me when I messed up. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity of dancing she stopped and stepped back.

"I think we're good. " She grinned.

I smiled and turned my body to walk back to bed when she caught my arm. "Where do you think you're going, Young Lady? I ran you a nice hot bath. Why don't you go get freshened up and then I will do your hair when you are finished." I nodded and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I slipped off my night dress and my underneath clothes, leaving my stark naked. I glanced at the mirror and examined by body for a moment. I ran my finger tip over my collarbone, slipping it down around my round firm breasts, trailing it down my soft, flat stomach. Stopping at my hip. I'd say I have an okay body. Jacob seemed to enjoy it. Yuck, Jacob. I would rather someone else enjoy my body. Someone more of an gentleman…like…Edward. _Edward._

I shook my head. That could never happen. I guy like him could never be interested in a body like this. I waved my hand in front of me. No matter how much I wish he would.

I sighed and turned towards the bath, stepping my right foot in and shivering as the hot particles danced around my leg. I slipped my other foot in and lowered my entire body in slowly. It felt intensely good. I sank underneath until the water hit just below my nose. I smiled internally and closed my eyes. I moved my hands back and forth underneath the water, making small waves on top of the water as my thoughts wandered.

Edward. My childhood friend. I have been in love with him since I was the age of 7. Sure we had our time apart. But that didn't lessen my feelings for him. Was it even worth it to contain these feelings? Did he feel the same? Should I tell him how I feel? Or should I just ignore them completely?

I groaned. Why did everything have to be so damned complicated.

I dipped my head into the water and held my breath as I got all my hair wet. I rose above the water and picked up the soap beside me that Alice had laid out and massaged it into my hair, dipping my head underwater once more to wash it all out.

Once I finished cleaning and stepped out of the tub and picked up a silk robe that hung beside the tub. I slipped my arms inside and exited the bathroom. Alice was there eager and waiting for me.

I sat down and closed my eyes as she massaged my head with a towel to get it nice and dry, one doing so she worked her magic into giving me the perfect hair-do. Half my hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, letting the other hair of hair run freely. All hair that laid down was curled into perfect medium size ringlets that ran along my shoulders. The only straight part of my hair was my bangs, which hung perfectly above my eyebrows.

I smiled at Alice through the mirror as I admired her work. She quickly picked up the make-up and I closed my eyes once more.

I stood up from the chair, my face a nice natural skin color with a slight pink on my cheeks. My eyes were a light brown color that sparkled in the light. Lastly followed by a blood red paint that was pasted onto my lips. I walked over to the bed and slipped off my robe.

Alice quickly slipped on my underwear for me followed by the corset which she pulled on tightly. I bit my lip the entire time. She went into the big closet and came out with the beautiful gown which I would have the pleasure of wearing.

The dress was a light blue color, the color of the sky lets say. It had a heart neckline that ran deep, following underneath was a silk white cloth that covered up the chest. It was rimmed with the white silk along the edges , crossed with a gold thread. The lining fell all the way to the floor. I would have a fun time managing not to trip tonight.

Alice slipped the dress onto me and pulled that tightly on as well. I turned my body and looked in the mirror. The dress was absolutely perfect. It hugged my body tightly so that It should the few curves that I had and enhanced my breasts quite a bit as well. I was pleased with the overall appearance.

She handed me white heels that weren't very high, just for me. I smiled at the thought and slipped them on over the stockings. I stood up and was about to turn and leave before she stopped me.

"You forgot your mask, Princess." She smiled and hurried into the closet and came back the mask. It was a beautiful white silk mask that matched the lining of the dress. The edges were rimmed with white feathers which stretched a few inches out, covering most aspects of my face. "I don't think many will recognize you, My lady." She smiled. I smiled as well at the thought. I slipped on the mask and tightened the string that went around my head tightly, so that it could not be taken off.

"Thank you, Alice. For everything." I grinned at her and she responded with the same reaction. "Will you be attending tonight?" I asked curiously.

She nodded but put a finger over her lips. "Don't speak of it to anyone though. Jasper and myself are sneaking in. We aren't supposed to…but I couldn't resist."

I laughed quietly and nodded my head. "I wont speak a word of it. I'll be seeing you Alice." I smiled and opened the door, nodding to Jasper on my way out as I walked down the corridor towards the main hall.

The guards didn't glance at me as I entered the double doors. The must not have known it was me. Perfect. I smiled and entered the music filled room that was filled with loud laughter, talking and beautiful music.

My eye caught Jacob right away. Though he wore a mask, You couldn't conceal such a pig. He stood by the table of refreshments by two young ladies. A brunette and a blonde. I moved along in the shadows, keeping my eye on the three. The ladies had their masks off and were spinning them around their fingers as their gaze fixated on Jacob. I knew immediately whom they were. Jessica and Lauren. The biggest hoes in the kingdom. Or so I thought of them. They laughed and patted his shoulder at something he said and he seemed thoroughly pleased at the attention he was getting. I huffed. Why couldn't he take one of them as his wife?

I pulled my glance away and walked along the edges of the hall, watching the people dancing in the middle and admired them immediately. I wanted to be swept off my feet until I forgot all my worries.

I made my way to the refreshment table, getting there just as the trio left. I picked up a small cup and poured a red liquid into it. I leaned against the table and took a sip. There was a bitter taste to the liquid and it burned as it made its way down my throat. Liquor. My face scrunched up for a moment before shrugging and drowning the rest of the liquid and setting the cup on the table.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice cut in. I turned my face and looked up. Jacob. I frowned.

"I was, but then you showed up. Thanks. Shouldn't you be with you're whores by now?" I said sourly and looked away towards the violinists.

I felt his arm swing around my waste and his breath in my ear. "Don't be like that, _Sweetie_." His breath reeked of liquor. Yuck.

I tried to push out of his arms. "Let me go, Jacob. Now." I commanded but he didn't falter, only tightened his grip.

"Jacob…" I warned and his grip loosened a bit.

He seemed angry. "Fine. I'll let you have your fun, _Princess_. But later on, You're all mine." He whispered cruelly and his tongue slid in my ear, trying to seem seductive. But the attempt was pitiful. I pushed away from him and stomped off, not watching where I was going when I ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry. " I bowed quickly and was about to turn away when I felt his hands still clasped on my shoulders and I looked up into the mans mask. My mouth opened a bit.

The mans hair was slicked back into a stylish do that held a brown color, although it was darkened I could still see a hint of red in it. I looked into his eyes but saw shadows. The black mask he was where creaked shadows that hid the color of his eyes away from me. Who was this man?

He continued to stare at me before stepping and letting go. But before I could make my way around him he bowed slightly and offered his hand, awaiting for mine. He wanted to dance with me?

I debated for a moment before slipping my small hand to mingle with his and he picked the hand up and pressed it to his lips softly. I smiled. He nodded and stepped towards the dance floor, I followed without a thought.

We stood in the middle of the dance floor and he put his hand on my waist, holding me close. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Thank god for Alice.

We moved slowly at first as I stumbled to follow his lead as best I could. His face seemed a bit amused by that. After a moment he stopped and let go of my hand. I frowned at him and my forehead creased. But before I could say anything he placed his other hand on my waist and picked me up easily, placing my feet on his. I smiled up at him as he started to move again and we spun faster and faster although the music became slower and slower.

I started to laugh. Laugh at how happy this made me. Laugh at how the night was turning out. And just laugh myself tired. Because this moment right now was perfect. I really had to know who this man was.

The song changed and slowed down and I slipped my hands behind his neck, burying my face in his chest as his face moved to my neck, breathing deeply, his warm breath hitting my skin, causing a red blush to appear on my cheeks.

I turned my head a bit and looked about the room, spotting a very handsome Jasper and a beautiful Alice in the corner dancing slowly and cuddling close to each other. They were happy.

My gaze moved along and I spotted another couple. Emmett and Rosalie. They were apart as they danced but staring deeply into each others eyes. Even the stupidest person could tell there was love there. And soon, they could show it even more freely than now. But, Where was Edward?

I gasped for a moment and thought, What if this man was him? I wanted to pull back and take a look at his face again but his grip didn't change.

"Don't go." He breathed into my ear. But I couldn't tell from his voice who it was because the music faltered it.

I stayed with him and danced slowly, when the song ended. I wanted to pull away again but his voice stop me once more.

"Meet me in the courtyard, under the canopy of roses. I think you know which one I mean." He spoke into my ear as his fingers trailed up and down my back and then let go. He gave me one final glance before turning away and stepping through the crowd and out the doors. I stood there, shocked, but all the more aroused. I slowly and sneakily slipped through the people and headed off into the night.

**Sorry I cut it off short. If I kept going I didn't know where I would cut it off so i just stopped here. I'll get the next chapter out soon since I'm just as excited about it as you! Haha. I'm sorry if there are errors. I didn't proofread it. I didn't have time. So I'm sorry. OH! THank you for the reviews : They made me smile. I know this a common storyline. But I still like the way I'm doing it and yeah..give it a change please.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

I stepped onto the stone path hesitantly as my head scanned the area. My lips parted in awe.

The courtyard was absolutely positively gorgeous. Small candle lights led my pathway. I took a step and the sound of my heel echoed across the silent space ahead of me. I took another step. I continued to walk slowly , following the candle lights and the light of the moon. Everything else was pitch black dark. But surprisingly…I felt safe. As if, Someone was next to me, guiding me, protecting me. I took a deep breath.

I continued to walk and followed under the first canopy. Not the right one.

I kept going and looked around me as I did. Memorizing every sight bestowed upon me. I took in the flowers, how they were illuminated faintly by the candle. Partially shadowed, partially glowing as beautiful as can be. I took in the moon. No stars could be seen. But the moon stuck out like no other. It felt as close as can be, As if I could reach up and brush my fingers against the rocky edges of it. I smile and continued on.

I glanced into the shadows every now and then. Someone was watching for me. _He _was waiting for me. I could feel it. A surge of excitement brushed through me and I giggled, placing my hand over my mouth. My laughter followed along the path. I bet he could hear it. I couldn't stop smiling.

This felt so dangerous. So…daring. So forbidden. Something I have never done. What have I been doing with my life? Nothing compared to this apparently. This was absolutely arousing. Or perhaps I was just crazy in my own sense. Who knows.

I neared the next canopy. There was one more after it. That was the one that he was waiting for me at. I glanced up as I walked through the canopy.

On the left side stood a hook. A small hook, but a hook non the less. They would put coats and top hats on it when men would pass through with their women. I frowned a little as I thought of Jacob and mines last encounter here. I quickly took a deep breath and noticed the important thing about the hook.

A mask was left there. The string ran around it, then down to the side of the black mask. The one that almost could cover an entire face. The one _he_ was wearing. I gently brushed my fingers along the edges of the mask, the feathers tickling my skin. I smiled. Sly.

I brought my hands to my mask and lifted it up over my eyes, then brought the string that tied around, off my head. I placed it on the hook so that the two masks touched each other at the edges, One slightly cocked high than the other. It looked picture perfect. I continued on.

As I got nearer, my nerves started kicking in. We were both unmasked. I would see him. He would see me. He would see I was the Princess. What if he decided this wasn't what he wanted and ran off as soon as he saw my illuminated face in the candlelight. What if this was a trap?

I could feel my palms perspiring as the nerves continued on.

I continued clicking my heels along when I stepped into the shadowed canopy. No candles were in this canopy. Only the edges of the canopy were illuminated by the candles on the outside of the canopy. The only light that helped my here was the moon. I swallowed hard, bracing myself.

I looked around blindly for any sign of life, when my eyes focused in on the familiar bench. A figure was sitting on it. I stood a step forward.

His head was turned towards the moon, not towards me. He acted as if he didn't even know I was present. But I knew he did. I could feel it. I took another step. His face moved slightly, but very little.

"It's funny how the moon is so beautiful, yet so very lonely, don't you think?" His voice rang quietly. I strained to hear it. But It seemed vaguely familiar.

I took another step and his gaze flickered to me for the first time. His emerald eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

Edward.

I took in a sharp breath.

The left side of his mouth twitched upward. "What's upsetting you, Isabella? Are you surprise it's me?" He was amused.

I nodded slowly, almost hesitantly and stood still. He sighed dramatically. "I had more faith in you then. Couldn't you tell it was me?" He clicked his tongue slowly. "That's no good. I knew who you were right away. With or without the mask, I can easily see who you were."

"How?" I whispered.

He chuckled and glanced back at the moon. "Well. The dress for one. The blue. You love blue, it fits you perfectly. Your hair is unlike any others. It's stubborn but silky, brown, but a hint of red in light. Just a little though. Not everyone would notice at first sight. I suppose I pay a lot of attention to you though.." His voice grew quieter as he trailed on. "Then there was your encounter with Jacob. Anyone could tell who he was, first of all. Then there was that look of disgust on your face when he came near you. Then he dared to touch you-" He broke off and cleared his throat then faced me again. "Maybe I'm just very perceptive." He smiled and my heart fluttered.

He stood up with grace and strode slowly over to me until we were inches apart. My breath hitched a little as I glanced up at him. He examined my face and brought his hand up to my hair, slipping his fingers through the strands slowly.

He smiled at the touch and brought his hand down to my shoulder, running it down my upper arm, along my elbow, down my forearm then clasped his hand around mine gently. He placed his other hand on my waist and played out his crooked smile again. "Dance with me, Bella."

"There's no music." My voice broke.

He chuckled softly. "We'll make our own." He smiled and took his hand off my waist for a moment to place my other hand on his shoulder. He put his hand back in place and rocked us slowly from side to side.

I looked down at my feet, making sure I didn't trip. Oh how embarrassing that would be.

"Please, look at me Bella." He spoke silently, pleadingly. My head snapped up to fix in on his eyes. I lips parted just slightly and his eyes flickered down to them. He took in a sharp breath then quickly looked back to my eyes. My forehead creased.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You don't realize how tempting you are, Bella."

"Tempting?" I wondered if he could tell that my voice was shaking as well.

He nodded once. I was about to speak when he intercepted and started talking again. "You know how you told me about that dream?" I nodded silently. "I've been thinking about when we were children ever since." He paused for a moment a chuckled. "You told me about how that was the first time I said that I loved you and You, me. I've been thinking about you a lot. " He swallowed and I noticed his Adams apple bobbing slightly. "That time, in the closet. I almost lost it all. All the control I've stored up all the years. All the holding back I did. I almost lost it all right then. I apologize again for that." He stopped speaking.

My turn. "All the control from doing what?" I creased my eyebrows slightly, confused.

He didn't speak, he just stared at me.

"Edward?"

"From kissing you." He almost said it too quickly for me to catch, but I heard it. Loud and clear. But I didn't believe it. What?

"Kissing me..?"

He chuckled again. "Again, Bella, You don't realize how tempting you are." He sighed and bit his lip gently. I watched it closely and my mouth watered. He took a deep breath and proceeded. "I've loved you ever since we were children, Bella." His face was completely serious and his eyes were observing me carefully.

I could feel my eyes water. We had stopped dancing by then. I shook my head slowly as the tears blurred my vision. Something flickered over his face.

"I'm sorry." He let go of me. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck, inhaling him deeply.

He froze underneath my touch. "Bella?" He asked, concerned.

"I've loved you too…ever since we were children, Edward." I whispered into his neck, it was mumbled and I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. My cheeks flamed brightly.

He pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes. "What did you say?" His eyes were frantic as they switched back and forth between my eyes.

"I love you." I spoke and laughed a little as a few tears let loose down my cheeks.

He grinned and leaned in and kissed away my tears. "Oh, Bella." He breathed against my skin. I closed my eyes and remember every touch and every breath of this moment.

"Edward." I breathed out as my body relaxed under his touch.

He pulled back and I could feel him looking at me again. "Open your eyes, Bella."

I did so and stared into his emerald ones.

"There's something I've been wanting to do since we were children." The pads of his thumbs ran across my cheeks gently.

"What?" I whispered.

He didn't answer. He showed me.

He was hesitant at first and just stared at me, processing the moment through his head, calculatingly. I could almost hear the hum of his head spinning and thinking. I wanted to chuckle, but I suppose that would ruin the moment. He slowly leaned in, his breath and mine quickening as the space was eliminating between us. My eyes closed slowly, as did his.

At first, his lips just barely grazed over mine. Hesitant. I wanted more. My hands ran up his arms until the met behind his neck and clasped tightly. I wasn't about to let him go.

I pressed myself towards him more, pressing into his muscular chest, pressing into his soft lips. His froze a little but his hands rested on my waist, clutching them slightly against him.

Our lips moved together. Slowly, romantically, perfectly. We seemed to mold into each other wonderfully.

After a moment I parted my lips a little and ran my tongue along his bottom lip, slowly. Teasingly. His hands tightened on my waist. I smiled against his lips.

He parted his lips for me, his hot breath flowing into my mouth like a gust of wind. It was pleasant. My tongue met his and they ran along each others. Dancing together. Twisting and twirling. Not getting enough of each other. It was amazing.

After a few moments he pulled away slowly and I sighed unhappily at the space that grew between us. He chuckled at my experience.

"Don't worry there's more to come of that, My Bella." _My Bella. _I smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. I frowned a little. "What…What about Jacob, Edward…" I spoke hesitantly and peered up at his expression.

It was pained and he moved away from me. "I don't know." He looked away, deep in thought.

I placed my hand on his upper arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

He turned towards me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "No, no. It is certainty something I need to think about."

"Something we both need to think about."

"Right." Long response.

I frowned and was about to speak before we heard slow clapping. Our heads jerked at the sound.

"That was quite a show, Princess." I gasped.

_What?_

**:D Here's chapter six for everyone. Yay for romance. Drama to come. Of course, anyone could see that :O I really like this story, I hope you do to. I'd like more reviews though..I think it deserves more, frankly. Not to be conceited or anything. But I actually am proud of my story. "A Trip to Denali." Isn't my favorite but people seem to like it and that's why I continue with it. So please. Review!**

**I'm thinking up a new story too. I'll let everyone know if I go along with it. I have a song that goes along with it and everything. Haha. It'd be present day. That's IF I go along with it. Ask me if you want to know about it and I'll tell you. You should tell me what you think If I do :O Haha.**

**SO. Review, Review, Review.**


End file.
